1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative film accumulating apparatus for accumulating therein negative films delivered from equipment such as a printer, an automatic developing apparatus, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
After an elongated negative film is fed to a printer and a process for printing the film has been carried out by the printer, an operator takes out the negative film from an outlet of the printer and hitches the same on a hook or the like. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to take out each of a plurality of negative films each time a film printing process is finished when the negative films are supplied to the printer. Accordingly, the negative films are not automatically accumulated.